The true King of Hueco Mundo
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: "By some he is called King, by others he is called Destroyer. For he has killed many Hollows and Shinigami alike. He is also has the name as the lonely warrior. Rumors among Hueco Mundo say that he was and still is an honorable warrior. He kills his prey either quickly and painless or slow and painful."


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Third person POV

A cloaked figure was walking on the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Two pure black horns were sticking out of the cloaked figures hood pointing inward. Black hands with white claws stuck out of the sleeves, while black feet with white claws were uncovered by the cloak every step it took. Underneath the hood you could see nothing, except shadows.

The cloak he was wearing covered his Reiatsu, something he 'took' from a Shinigami he killed a while ago. Hueco Mundo is a very dangerous place to be considering it is the home of the Hollows. Hollows are spirits that clung on too long with depression, or something to the Human world. The strongest and most feared form of Hollows is a Vasto Lorde, this being is said to be the strongest of the strong, the king of all Vasto Lordes. By some he is called King, by others he is called Destroyer. For he has killed many Hollows and Shinigami alike.

He is also has the name as the lonely warrior. Rumors among Hueco Mundo say that he was and still is an honorable warrior. He kills his prey either quickly and painless or slow and painful. A scream was heard throughout Hueco Mundo of a Female Hollow. The figure sighed, and vanished in a burst of Sonido and reappeared before a shark like Hollow. It was tall with the head of a hammer head shark, with fins on its forearms, and back legs. It had a very humanoid form with a glowing blue spear in his right hand ready to strike down another Vasto Lorde that seemed more humanoid. The figure was focused on the figure before him that towered over him.

"Eh, who the hell are you?" the Shark Hollow asked. The figure didn't reply, instead it growled reeled back its arm and thrusted forward claws extended ready to stab through the male shark Hollow.

His arm went right through the Hollow. The dying creature lurched forward out of pain and coughed up crimson blood. The dying Hollow however managed grab unto the Vasto Lorde's cloak and as he fell to the ground taking the cloak with him and because of that, the Female Vasto Lorde was forced to lay down on the ground forcefully. The sand started to float in midair like as if there was no gravity. The Figure itself was tall, with pure black skin with white tufts of fur on its wrists, ankles, and neck area. It had Markings coming out of the center of its chest where its hollow hole was.

Going up to its head, through its eyes going way back to the head then coming back in and pointed outwards of each other in points. Where its eyes should have been were pure white hollowed out eye sockets. He had a torn up white Shinigami attire that only covered his lower body revealing a lean but muscular body, with an eight pack and seemingly no fat upon the body. The thing was a beast, a creature of hell as some said. Not many witnessed his true body, and those who did died and were devoured by the figure. The monstrous hollow turned around and saw the female Vasto Lorde was still forced to the ground. The creature decreased his Reitsu so that it wasn't suffocating the female Vasto Lorde.

The female Vasto Lorde gasped for breath, and she got on her hands and knees catching her breath. Once she found it she looked up upon the beast, and her eyes widened in horror. The beast pointed at her with a clawed finger, and growled. For some reason she understood what he was asking for.

"I am Tia Harribel, thank you for saving me." She got down on the ground and did a deep bow. The beast tilted its head to the side as if saying, 'what are you doing?' Tia looked up and noticed his confused state.

"You have saved me, and rules upon Hueco Mundo say that I am now your . . . s-s-slave."

You could tell that she did not like it. It wasn't in her honor as a Vasto Lorde to be a slave to another one. The beast walked toward her and got on one knee looking down on her. Tia didn't dare look up worrying that the beast would eat her. A clawed finger was underneath her chin making her look up at her new masters hollowed eyes. She was somehow entranced in them. It grabbed her hand and had her stand. He was a foot and a half taller than her. So she had to look up to look into his eyes. He raised his head and looked at the three Adjuchas class hollows, he raised his hand and pointed towards them.

Tia looked behind her and her eyes widened in realization. She gasped and ran towards the Adjuchas, "Sun-sun, Mila-rose, Apache." She said with care. The beast walked towards them and raised his hand up in the air and struck it down towards the Adjuchas classed hollows and the area around the Adjuchas classed hollows was slammed down with Reitsu and the Adjuchas hollows quickly got up and gasped for air, their wounds disappeared and they seemed to be better than ever.

Tia's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry. The Adjuchas hollows noticed their mistress and said all in union, "Lady Harribel." And they all bowed. The horse like Adjuchas noticed the beast and immediately got into an offensive stance. "Lady Harribel, there's a . . . a monster behind you."

Tia turned around and shook her head, "No, no Apache. He is my new . . . Master, he saved my life so now I am in debt to him meaning I am his slave now." Apache's eyes widened and glared at the beast, "What's his name?" Tia's eyes narrowed and she looked at her Master. The beast looked back down at her, and spoke in a very deep raspy voice like it never spoken before. "Have . . . no . . . name." It said.

"You don't have a name?" Mila asked. The beast shook his head, indicating that he truly didn't have a name. "You mean my ladies new master, doesn't even have a name?" Apache asked. Tia glared at Apache. "Well why don't we name him." Sun-sun said. Tia nodded, along with Apache and Mila. They all went into deep thought while the beast sat down in a meditate pose. At least five minutes later, Mila made a suggestion.

"What about Akuma?" Tia looked up at this.

"Demon?" she asked. Mila nodded and gestured towards him, "Well it kind of suits him don't you think?" Sun-sun, and Apache nodded in agreement. Tia looked at her new Master, he looked back and nodded. "Akuma." He said as he pointed at himself. Tia nodded her head and behind her mask she smiled. He cracked his neck and got up from his meditate position. "Hide. Cave." He pointed forwards. "That way."

-Time skip four years-

Akuma was at the end of a dark cave looking out at the white sands of Hueco Mundo, searching for anything that could danger his slave and her friends. In all honesty he barely used her as a Master should to his slave. He kept her safe, never using her for sex, never telling her to fight his own battle, never telling her to fetch him food. He fought and killed and had her and her friends eat the hollow to become stronger. He always fought his own battle, as for sex . . . he's never done anything like that as a Hollow.

He's mostly left Female Hollows alone, killing the ones foolish enough to challenge him. Although one thing that worried him were the rumors going around. Apparently a Shinigami was around recruiting Hollows to become part of a so called 'Army'. Akuma looked behind him and saw Tia, Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila Rose all in one corner of the cave keeping warm. After having to deal with them for four years he had to admit the company was nice, but he had to put Apache and Mila in their place sometimes since they fight way too much. He usually had to grab both of them and body slam them together to get them to shut up. Tia was fully healed after her rough battle with that

Arrancar four years ago, it took a while but she got over it. Tia opened her eyes slightly and looked at Akuma who was looking outside again. "Akuma-sama." Tia said getting his attention. She opened her arms and gestured for him to come to her. "Come, you must sleep my lord." Akuma growled, he would never admit it but he quite liked being called lord and master from her. He walked towards her and turned around before sitting down in front of her and laying back having his head rest on her breasts. This was the usual sleeping arrangement.

Tia in the middle, Apache and Mila on either side while Sun-Sun was curled around them, and Akuma resting on Tia. It was a way for all of them to be kept warm of course Akuma had to be careful of his horns so he always looked up, never turning his head to the side. As Tia went back to sleep, Akuma stayed awake thinking about the rumors. It would seem that apparently the Shinigami has made all the Hollows he recruited into Arrancar, but one thing that got his attention is that he managed to recruit a few Vasto Lordes.

He was acquainted with them sadly. Barragan, was one the one who called himself the King of Hueco Mundo which made him scoff. In his opinion he was very weak. Next was Ulquiorra, he was strong but not worth his time. Neliel was another Vasto Lorde he knew, only by running into each other by accident. She was childish and peaceful but deadly serious when she fights. And finally there was Stark now that was an opponent. He was very strong, his Reitsu wasn't as strong has his but it was quite strong so strong in fact that it kills anyone that goes near him. Of course Akuma could do the same thing but he has control over it unlike Stark. Akuma slowly drifted off to a deep sleep feeling the warmth from the female Hollows around him.

Akuma was roughly woken up as an explosion rang outside the cave they were in. He quickly got up alerting the others. "Ah, what the hell was that?" Apache yelled out. Akuma growled signaling her to be quite, which she instantly did. Akuma walked towards the edge of the cave, and saw three Shinigami with drawn sword and they were all wearing white Shinigami uniforms.

Akuma growled, "I deeply apologize about that, but we need to get your attention somehow." The man in the middle said. He had brown hair that was combed back, with brown eyes. Akuma could feel his Reitsu and he was strong, nowhere near as strong as Akuma. Akuma growled, as Tia walked forwards as well along with her friends. "Ah, and I see have some friends with you too. The more the merrier I suppose, I would like to propose something."

Akuma tilted his head to the side, as in a 'go on' matter. The Shinigami understood, "I am Sosuke Aizen, these are my companions. Gin Ichimaru," He gestured to the Shinigami to his right whom had white hair and a snake like grin with closed eyes. "And Tousen Kaname." He gestured to the Shinigami to his left. He was African with purple dreadlocks and clear visor. "We are gathering an army of Hollows because we feel that Hollows don't have a say and we feel that Hollows should be the ones on top, not the Shinigami. I would like you to join my army and you will be the top of my Espada. So what do you say?" Tia was about to say something but Akuma put a hand on her shoulder ceasing her to talk. Akuma looked at Aizen dead in the eye, pointed at him and said, "Fight . . . then . . . determine." Aizen smirked and said, "If you insist, but-"

He was interrupted as Akuma Sonido'd in front of him and slashed downward with his razor sharp claws. Aizen quickly turned around and blocked it with his own sword but was sent flying. Gin and Tousen were shocked to say the least. No one was able to do that to him, not even any of the Captains at the Soul Society, except maybe Captain Commander. Akuma Sonido'd again, arriving where Aizen landed. Aizen quickly raised his blade again just in time to block a punch, but Akuma kicked his side sending him flying into a boulder.

He coughed up blood as this happened, and got on all fours looking down at the ground in shock. 'What is he, he's so strong. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to beat him in Shikai, I might have to do Bankai to beat him.' Aizen thought to himself. He stood up and looked at Akuma who in turn stared back at him. Aizen took a deep breath before saying, "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Akuma tilted his head in confusion as he saw Aizen seem to try to run to the side. He remained still looking forward until the last second when Aizen swung downward with is sword, Akuma grabbed it. Aizens eyes widened in shock and worry. 'He caught my blade . . . impossible.'

That's when he looked into Akuma's eyes, they were hollow. Just nothing in them. No pupils, no irises, no nothing; Aizen then realized why his Shikai didn't work. The Hollow in front of him had no eyes so he could not be affected by the true hypnosis. Akuma growled as a white cero started to charge between his horns. Aizens eyes widened even more as the cero charged, he had no time as Akuma shot it at point blank consuming the whole area in a large blast of white energy. Aizen was still alive but he was bloody, exhausted, and burned. Aizen got up panting and pointed his sword downward mumbling, "Bank-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Akuma quickly sped towards him and slashed his Zanpakuto in half. Aizens eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the demon before him raise its other hand in a striking position and swung downward making a deep gash into him.  
Blood, that's all he saw. Aizen was heaving trying to bring in more oxygen while his own blood, which he has not seen in centuries, drip to the ground in pools. He looked up at the obvious victor as the demon itself looked down at him.

"Impressive, but you still lost my friend." Aizen glanced to the side. Akuma turned his head to look at what his opponent was indicating at and saw his subordinates being held by six beams of light in each of them while the other Shinigami had their swords drawn. Akuma looked back at Aizen. He raised his hand over him and flung it down . . . Aizens wound started to heal slowly until the blood and the scar were all but a memory. Aizen looked back up at the monster and smirked, "You will be a very important piece to this war my friend."

Time Skip- 1 Week

Akuma's POV

It had been a week since Aizen made us into Arrancar. I know I was supposed to call him 'Sama' but since he never beat me then I didn't have to call him 'Sama'. And the fool only gave me more power. I looked myself in the mirror and saw my bleach white skin. My eyes were more hollow like than anything else, the irises were a sinister gold color while my sclera were pure black, the last of my hollow mask was covering half of my face. The black armor and white strip was still there, along with the horn. My uniform Aizen had us wear was bleach white like my skin with black tint to it. It was comfortable and easy to move in. The bottoms were white Hakama, and the top was like a trench coat of sorts. It was tight fitting around my upper body and it had X designs in the center. It flowed down from my waist spreading into three sections that were torn up at the bottom making it look like flames.

I had white armor on my forearms which also had an X on them and neck area, and finally my Zanpakuto. It was a long white blade with the guard in the form of a swastika. It was a beautiful yet deadly blade. (Think of Ichigo's new Shinigami Bankai uniform, the blade is like Ichigos original Bankai though.) I smirked and put it in its black sheath. I still had my long white hair, but it was cut to my shoulder blades. All In all I looked like a freaking badass, oh and I can talk in normal speech so no more of that stupid one word, pause thing. As for Tia, she could have been an Espada but she insisted to be part of my Fraction along with her friends.

Tia was very persistent, I asked her several times to stop calling me 'Sama', Master, and Lord (Even though I secretly loved it.) she would still do it. Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun also did the same thing to me, and I had to say I loved it. I loved being called Master especially from four hot girls, I could have taken advantage with them if I wanted to. I could have mated with all of them, I could have done so much to them but I didn't. I ran on instinct, and my instinct told me to grab them and have plenty of fun with them all at once. But for some reason I resisted, I even tried to get out of using Tia's breasts as pillows when I slept but yet again she insisted. I shook my head and walked out of my own personal room to go to a meeting with the other Espada.

As I was walking down the hall I looked down at my hand and saw the Zero on it. I was the most powerful Espada, a lot more powerful than Aizen. I still didn't understand how Aizen was able to convince Stark of all people to join the Espada. He must have bribed him, but what could it be? I shook my head and kept opened a pair of doors leading into a large chamber with eleven seats all but two were filled. "You're late." Barragan said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Barragan. "Does it look like I care, Segundo?" I said, which irritated him to no end. He seemed to be about to stand up but the Primera spoke up. "I don't think that would be a good idea Barragan, Aizen-sama would not like it if his meeting room were destroyed."

"You are correct on that Stark-san." Aizen said as he walked down the stairs that were behind his chair. Gin and Tousen were following on each side. "Ah Akuma-san, it is good of you to decide to join us. Please take a seat."

I nodded and sat down which was between the third Espada Neliel, and the fourth Espada Ulquiorra. Aizen sat down as well while Gin and Tousen stood standing on either side of him, Gin still showing that creepy grin of his and Tousen just showing an emotionless expression. "Now before we get started, how about we start with some tea?" Aizen said. I rolled my eyes at this, this meeting was gonna be longer than I thought it would be.

"Does everyone have a cup? Good." Aizen said as everyone looked at their tea with curiosity. I groaned and drank my cup of tea in one gulp. "Yes, yes, good, good; can we move on now?" I said quite annoyed.

Aizen smirked and said, "Yes, we may move on. Now all of you know of my intention to rise against the Soul Society. But we may have a little more trouble with that now." A hologram of a young boy, at least the age of fifteen with bright orange hair and brown eyes appeared.

The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow yelled out, "Hey Akuma, that kid looks just like you!" I had to admit that the kid did look like me but with more color. To the side were his Reitsu stats, and they were only at a weak captain's level and from the looks of it he was in Bankai state.

"Che, what kind of problems can this kid cause us? He looks weak." Nnoitra asked

"He is a problem because he's only been a Shinigami for a few months and he's already beat two of the most powerful Captains, and achieved Bankai in three days." That got the attention of a few Espada. I just rolled my eyes, what was Aizen so afraid of? This kid had potential, lots of it but he was nowhere near the strength of Espada five to zero. "That is why I want Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to go to the Human world and see what his strength limit is." Grimmjow grinned at this, while Ulquiorra stayed the same with is blank expression.

"Finally some fun around here! I can get out of this stupid place." Grimmjow all but yelled.

"Che, freaking blueberry." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear causing some chuckles to go around the table. Grimmjow glared at me, "What did you say Cero?"

"You heard me Sexta, or did you go deaf from your idiotic nature?" He growled, but before anything could happen Aizen raised his Reitsu making Grimmjow and all the other Espada tense up, except for me and Ulquiorra. I raised my eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off. Although I did admit that Aizens Reitsu has grown quite a bit after a week. But he was still weak, he can't even put a scratch on me. "As for other matters, Akuma I would like you to fully introduce yourself to your new brothers and sisters." I rolled my eyes, but stood up anyway.

"I'm Akuma Cero Espada, I was known by many names when I was a full Hollow. But then I was given the name, Akuma."

Aizen nodded, and stood up. "That is all for today, you may do what you like. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra you leave tomorrow morning." They both nodded and Sonido'd out. Everyone else did the same while Aizen, Gin, and Tousen just flash-stepped out. I stayed behind for a little bit, thinking about what has transpired. So much has happened in such a short time it's quite amazing really. Doing the same as the others, I Sonido'd to the entrance of my room. I sighed just wanting to go to sleep, but when I opened the door I saw Tia and Nel on my bed talking.

I groaned which caused both of them to look up. Nel smiled at me and said, "Hi Akuma-chan!" I couldn't see Tia's face as it was covered by her uniform but her arms were under her giant bust making them go up a bit. She got up and did a deep bow.

"My Lord." She got up letting me have a good look at her. She had blonde hair and she had a deep tan. Her eyes were emerald green, her clothing was quite revealing, showing most her stomach and a little bit of cleavage and some of her thighs.

"Tia." I said, trying to keep my eyes from wondering Tia's body. I turned to Nel, "Neliel, what are you doing here? In fact what are both of you doing in my room?"

"Oh well I was wanting to catch up with Tia and she was in here, so I sat down and talked her. She seemed quite shocked when I jumped on the bed." Nel looked up with a finger under her chin, in deep thought. I raised my eyebrow at that. I turned to Tia waiting for an explanation why she was there. "I was waiting for your return my lord to see if I can do ANYTHING for you." She pronounced anything in bold terms. I knew what she was talking about, ever since we became Arrancars she's become more . . . lustful than when she was a Vasto Lorde.

"Yes, well I am fine Tia. You may return to Mila, Sun-sun, and Apache." I said. Her eyes looked kind of hurt, but she did a quick bow and Sonido'd out. Nel pouted and followed her. I sighed, and collapsed on my bed looking up on the ceiling. This so called army was weak, I am the strongest one here. Ten times more powerful than Aizen, maybe even that Captain Commander. I smirked at this and closed my eyes thinking about how great it was to be strong. As darkness consumed me the image of Tia flashed in my head, then I was lead into the land of dreams.

Third Person POV

Aizen sat on his thrown observing a crystal like object on a pedestal next to him. "Aizen-sama, was it really a good idea to put that Vasto Lorde in the Espada. He was so powerful that he was able to break your Zanpakuto with one hand." Tousen said worriedly.

Aizen smirked and said, "Yes, it would seem odd that I chose someone who has more power than I. But you forget Tousen, with the Hogyoku in my possession I will have the power of a god." Gin sat on the side lines switching his line of sight between the Hogyoku and Aizen. He knew what he had to do, but if he failed . . . he had two other's he could count on to finish the job.

Tia's POV

I watched my master as he slept. I had to admit that he was quite attractive as an Arrancar, when I was a Vasto Lorde I was attracted to him by his power. He was the most powerful being I had ever seen, being able to save me just by jabbing his hand through a strong Arrancar. Being able to revive my friends with a swing of his arm, and being able to defeat a Shinigami without receiving any damage.

I stroked his human cheek as he slept. Once I did so, he smiled which sent a blush to my face. I kissed his forehead and Sonido'd out, unknowing to me however was that he opened his human eye and smirked before closing it again going back to sleep.


End file.
